Si tu eres feliz
by Rika-Hime
Summary: Hola! este es mi primer fic por aqui asi que porfavor no sean tan duros y dejen reviews! es un DaisukeHikariTakeru espero y les agrade


Los ligeros rayos del sol atravesaban la cortina mal cerrada de mi recamara, iluminando mis ojos. Lentamente comienzo a abrirlos, al mismo tiempo que mi madre me dice que me levante, yo, simplemente la ignoro y sigo en la cama. Al igual que la mayoría del tiempo no tenía ganas de salir de mi cuarto, solo quería estar encerrado y no saber nada del mundo exterior. De nuevo escucho a mi madre gritar, no tuve otra opción, más que dirigirme a la regadera para quitarme el sueño. Ya no lo podía soportar, todas las mañanas era lo mismo, mientras me bañaba, aprovechaba que mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua para ponerme a llorar. ¿Por qué lloro se preguntaran? ¿Por qué un chico como yo lloraría en la regadera? Es muy sencillo, cualquier chico a mi edad lloraría por no tener a la persona que más quiere a su lado, talvez suene raro pero es la verdad. Quizás tengan razón estoy actuando como una niña, pero yo, no solo lloro por eso, sino porque ella esta con mi mejor amigo.

Salgo del baño y me arreglo rápido, y aunque aun es muy temprano decido irme a la escuela. Mi madre me reclama que coma algo, mientras que mi hermana me dice cosas que no le entiendo, yo simplemente les grito y las dejo hablando sola.

Lo más probable es que ya hayan notado mi extraña forma de actuar, mas sin embargo no me importa, ya no me importa nada.

De camino a la escuela recuerdo los bellos momentos que pasábamos juntos los tres, parecía imposible que solíamos estar disfrutando de las tardes seis años atrás, recordando nuestras aventuras, nuestros logros y también porque no, nuestros peores momentos, pero ahora no, solo ustedes dos lo hacen.

Al llegar a la escuela ahí estas, tan sonriente como siempre, con tus cabellos cafés que ahora llegan hasta tu sonrisa, los ojos más bellos con los que me pude haber cruzado durante toda mi vida.

Sientes mi mirada y volteas regalándome una de tus sonrisas, mientras que yo solo te veo como si fuera la última vez.

Conforme entro al salón veo que estas con el, siempre me pregunte, que era lo que el tenia para que te hubieras fijado en el, cabello rubio y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar.

Me siento en mi lugar y recuesto un rato, estos últimos días me había sentido muy débil, lo que me había estado provocando mucho sueño… ¿Lo habrás notado?

Con curiosidad por lo que pasaba, te sientas a lado de mí y me miras preocupada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-me preguntas-. Estas pálido

¡Pálido! Es lógico que este pálido. Si desde que estas con mi mejor amigo no he hecho otra cosa más que encerrarme en mi recamara y dejar de comer. Pero… para que decírtelo, tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¡Claro! Es solo que no dormí bien- finjo una sonrisa en mi rostro para que me creas y tu solo intercambias miradas con tu novio.

"Tu novio" es raro decir eso, antes solía decir "Tu amigo" o "Nuestra amigo". Tú mirada aun sigue fija en mí, pero llegan otros amigos y empiezas a platicar con ellos, mientras que yo, solo te observo en silencio como siempre lo e hecho.

Las clases fueron normales, como ya era costumbre, me quedaba dormido y el profesor me llamaba la atención. De nuevo intercambias miradas de preocupación con el y me miras confundida. Siempre había sido distraído pero esta vez era diferente, estaba seguro que la lo habías notado, pero no quería que lo supieras…

Las clases concluyeron y como todos los días me dirigía a mi casa. El chico rubio se acercaba hacia a mi, mientras que tu la esperas en la entrada de la escuela.

-Iremos a tomar algo. ¿Vienes?- me pregunta con una sonrisa. ¿Sonrisa? Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué es una sonrisa? Hace tiempo creí saberlo, pero ahora veo que no.

-No, tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa- le digo negando con la cabeza

-¿Seguro?

-Si gracias- le vuelvo a decir y me doy la vuelta.

Se que me miras y ves como me alejo preguntándote que es lo que me sucede y porque he estado actuando tan raro estos últimos días, pero es mejor así…que no sepas nada… para que seas feliz…

Así es la rutina de todos los días y todo el tiempo me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte y verte como antes solía hacerlo? Solo como mi mejor amiga.

En uno de los días siguientes, mientras con encontrábamos en clase de deporte, los hombres jugaban un partido de básquetbol y las mujeres calentaban para un partido de voleibol. El juego de baloncesto estaba reñido e iba perdiendo, al cabo de unos minutos, un jugador se lastimo y aquel con ojos azules se acerca con el entrenador, después de unos segundos el entrenador me grita para que empiece a jugar. Al pararme siento como si el piso fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. No se ni porque lo hice, talvez porque quería lucirme delante de ti, aunque tu no lo supieras.

Físicamente no me encontraba en buen estado para jugar, pero lo ignore y el partido volvió a iniciar, al principio estuve bien y el marcador empezó a igualarse, pero enseguida comencé a marearme ignorándolo por completo seguía jugando. Siempre odie ser el segundo lugar cuando el estaba cerca, estaba lleno de celos. Mientras mantenía la pelota en mis manos siento como mis pies ya no responden y mi vista se volvió borrosa, lo siguiente que sentí paso tan rápido que parecía que todo el mundo se venia abajo.

Empiezo a escuchar unos pequeños murmullos pero no distingo lo que dicen, quiero abrir los ojos, pero los siento demasiado pesados como para hacerlo. Me siento impotente, desprotegido, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué estoy así? Si yo había sido el responsable de que ellos dos fueran más que amigos, aun recuerdo el día en que me dieron la noticia.

-¡Adivina! Ya somos novios- me decías muy feliz,

Tarde en reaccionar y fingí una sonrisa. Esa noche llore, como nunca en mi corta vida, y le jure a mi mismo jamás volver a llorar, pero no lo pude cumplir, el dolor era mas fuerte que yo, cada día mis fuerzas se iban acabando y consumiéndome.

Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, lo había hecho para verte feliz, si al menos yo no lo era, tú lo fueras. Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy actuando de esta manera? Debería estar feliz, disfrutar mi adolescencia y estar con mis amigos.

Comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, me sorprendo, ya que me encontraba en un cuarto de algún hospital, aunque eso no fue todo ya que veo que estas a mi lado dormida, miro hacia mi izquierda y mi mejor amigo también lo estaba. Enseguida te levantas, no dudas en abrazarme y rompes comienzas a llorar, yo aun confundido te pregunto, el porque de tu llanto.

-Creía que nunca despertarías- decías mientas secabas tus lagrimas-. Te desmayaste en el partido, me asuste tanto, el doctor dijo que fue por la falta de energía, que no estabas comiendo adecuadamente.

En ningún momento creí que llegar a tal extremo, mi depresión me había invadido por completo, que jamás pensaba en mí.

-Pero ahora ya estas bien, con un tratamiento y una buena alimentación pronto saldrás de aquí- dijo aliviado el chico de mi izquierda

Ligeramente bajo mi cabeza y ahora soy yo el que llora, normalmente lo hacia porque creía que había perdido a alguien muy especial, pero ahora lo hacia porque me había dado cuenta que siempre estuvo ahí.

-Gracias- decía llorando-. Gracias por siempre estar aquí conmigo- seguía llorando en silencio, tomas mi rostro y secas mis lágrimas mientras que me sonreías como siempre.

-No tienes porque darlas, recuerda que si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz- me dices con ternura.

Esas últimas palabras se quedaron en mi mente "Si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz"

De ahora en adelante me preocupare por eso, por ser feliz, porque si yo lo soy, tú también lo serás.


End file.
